Invizable
Invizable (also known as Mr. Pale or Paleman in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) is an Ultra Agents minifigure released in 2015. He is a supervillain in Ultra Agents, but he appears as a protagonist in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Description Invizable has transparent clear head with gold sunglasses printed on it. He wears a Brick Yellow fedora. He has a Dark Red with torso printing depicting a suit with golf detailing. He has White hands and unprinted Dark Red arms. He wears Dark Red pants with no printing on them. He has a green shirt beneath his suit, printed on his torso, made of Lime Green $100 Bills, with a neck with golden details and a gold medallion with the image of a minifigure on it. His accessories include a grey ADU gun used previously in Alien Conquest, Galaxy Squad and several other themes. Background Ultra Agents Invizable was an extremely rich musician that got sucked by one of the AntiMatter's portals. which transformed him into an invisible man. He was first seen in Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions, at Mission 4: The Trap is Sprung, where he jammed all the Ultra Agents' communications in order to free all the super villains. He was discovered byCaila PhoenixAgent Caila Phoenix while he was talking with Spyclops, right before he managed to free all the captured villains destroying their cells with portal bombs (Most likely created by AntiMatter). After all the villains escaped to the open sky, Infearno appeared at the scene, asking who was the one leading the way, immediately, Invizable appeared by saying'' I am.'' Later, he helped to capture the citizens of Astor City along with the other super villains. He shot at Solomon Blaze in the sky, riding his scooter, however, after that he was shot down by the UltraCopter being ridden by Caila Phoenix. He was later seen being held by Agent Jack Fury using his Ultra Armor, being captured with all of the other Super Villains. Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Mr. Pale, ''or ''Paleman, was the Elemental Master of Light and another competitor in the Chen's Tournament of Elements. His first appearance was at The Invitation, where Sensei Garmadon revealed that he was the Master of Light, right after that, he made himself completely invisible, as an example of his powers. Later in the episode, he was seen at the Chen's island with the rest of the competitors. In Only One Can Remain he was present at Chen's announcement of the Tournament of Elements. Later, when the competitors started to fight for the Jade Blades, he managed to steal one from Cole, however, he used white dust with him, revealing his location and managing to steal it back. Later, he managed to get another as he was seen with the rest of the competitors that had a Jade Blade in their hands. LEGO.com Description Appearances * 70167 Invizable Gold Getaway TV Appearances * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu App Appearances * Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions ** Mission 4: The Trap is Sprung ** Mission 5: Antimatter Strikes Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Notes * His name is a pun of "invisible". * He appears in the 35 episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu as one of the participants in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. * In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu he is a descendant of the Elemental Master of Light, an example of his elemental powers is he can turn completely invisible. * In Ultra Agents, he is actually a villain, but in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, his affiliation is unknown. It can be said he has some level of respect and loyalty, as he joined with the ninja and even defended them against Chen. This might be beacause he is out of Antimatter's control. * In Ultra Agents, his description states that he was a rich rock band musician who wanted to be noticed. * In the Ninjago: Tournament App, his name appears to be Paleman. It could be assumed that Paleman might have been his real name; similar to Tremor who's real name is Louis Lightweight. * He is voiced by Rex Anderson in ULTRA AGENTS The Antimatter Missions, while in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu he is voiced by Kirby Morrow * It is confirmed he is Not the same character as Paleman according to one of the shows writers. * He wears similar clotching as that of Brick Daddy from Space Police III, only in different colours. Quotes Gallery InvizableNinjago.png|His appearance in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. File:PALEMAN.png|Invizable as a civilian before he turned into a villain. Kai, Lloyd, Griffin, Jay and Paleman.png Paleman (Hunted).png TLNMVGPALEMAN.jpeg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Sources * Preliminary images Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Ultra Agents Minifigures Category:Ninjago Minifigures